Half-Empty
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: At her twin brother Len's funeral, Rin has to remember the day he died, and she realizes that without Len... she is half-empty. One-shot, rated T just to be safe. No ships today, just feels, lots of feels.


**I have had this idea stuck in my head all day!**

**I'm getting a new computer soon! I promise! I'm using my aunt's work computer right now**

**Anyway I wrote this in English this morning and know I am typing it up!**

**Also no Rin x Len this time, sorry.**

**Anywho, enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

Of course as his twin sister I haft to talk at his funeral.

Being the only one in my family strong enough to hold in my tears I go up to the stand to speak. It is placed right next to his coffin and when I go up I see a calm Len lying inside.

For a moment I also see that gentle smile of his still on his face. It was there when he died and will forever scar my memory.

My mother, Lenka, cries into my father, Rinto's, should whenever I go up. They both already gave their speeches. Dads was about him and Len playing the piano and me and mom singing along, my mom talked about the day both me and him were born.

My baby sister, Lily started to cry and my grandma, sweet Ann left to comfort the fussy toddler who hadn't grasped the situation around her.

"I loved Len, and when you love someone your words fall short and there is nothing you can say about them that can do the justice," I said, my face still blank.

"But I still remember that day, it was the worse day of my life. From the beginning to his end," I said

I tell the story as I remember it

_When I woke up I was exhausted, I stayed up all night writing all my feelings in a love letter to my crush. His name was Piko._

_He was short but he was night and very talented. We have been in choir forever and we got to know each other quite well and today I was going to tell him how I feel!_

_When I walked out into the kicked my brother teased me._

"_You look like a vampire with your pale skin and the bags under your eyes," he said patting my head. He recently became one inch taller than me and he enjoys messing with my hair._

"_I am a vampire, let me suck your blood!" I said trying to bite him._

"_Don't bite me vampire girl!" he said playfully as he ran from me._

"_STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" said my father who was trying to enjoy his breakfast before work._

"_Come to eat your toast and eggs guys," says my mom who was cranky from lack of sleep as she crawled Lily in one of her arms._

_We sat down and started to eat. He made fangs with his fingers._

"_This is what I'll do to you," I said biting into my toast._

"_Can you two be more mature? I mean you're in high school now!" said my mom who had put Lily on a play mat in the living room._

"_Sorry mom," we both said as we continued to eat in silence._

_Just then my father jumped up when he looked at his watch._

"_Shit!" I'm gonna be late for work!" he said grabbing his suitcase._

_He kissed me, mom, Lily and Len on the cheek than left for work at… wherever the fuck he works._

"_You too finish up quickly too!" said my as she went to go make herself some coffee._

_We scarfed down our food and the grabbed our bags._

"_Bye mom!" we said as we both walked out the door._

"_Take care!" she yelled back as we ran out._

_Len and I like to race to school. (Unless there is ice on the ground, the last time we did that I almost got a concussion from slipping)_

_But today is a nice summer day and there were no snow storms in the news this morning so we should be fine!_

_When we got there I meet with my friend Gumi, Teto and Neru and he meet up with Kaito, Meiko, Luka and Miku, they were his friends._

_Len and I don't see each other a lot at school, only at lunch and in after school choir. The reason he hang out with his friends and I hang out with mine is because he has advanced classes and I just have normal ones._

_My brother and I part ways and when I get to homeroom Piko is hanging out with some other people. I go over to say hi to him._

"_Hello Piko-sama!" I said to him with a smile._

_I call him Sama because his family is like super rich, my mom used to be a receptionist for Piko's dad's company but she quit when she had Len and I._

"_Good morning Rin-chan," he said with a smile._

"_Get to your seat everyone!" said Kiyoteru sensei as we all got into our seat._

_Through all my classes until lunch I fiddled with the letter I was going to give Piko after school._

_Would he accept my feelings?_

_What would I do if he didn't?_

_Before I knew it the bell had already rang for lunch and Teto had been poking me for god knows how long._

"_Earth to Rin!" she said as she waved her hand in front of my eyes._

"_It's lunch! We can't be late! Today is ramen day!" said Teto with a whine._

"_Sorry, I'm coming," I said shoving my letter and my bag and catching up to my friends._

_We went down and got our Lunch then joined Len and his crew._

_Like always when Neru saw Len she blushed, I keep telling her she should confess but she replies: "What are you talking about!? Who would like a baka like him!?" than she would blush some more and I usually never saw her for the rest of the day._

_I sat down next to Len and like normal we talked and ate our wonderful ramen. Everyone talked and laughed like nothing would ever happen to us and the whole time I would just stare at Piko as he sat with his friends._

_His white hair falls in his face but his beautiful blue eyes, he had a huge, floppy hook shaped cow lick on the top of his head that made him look even smaller, but that was one of the many things I loved about him._

_After Lunch I split up from Len and went back to class with my other friends._

_The rest of the classes of the day I spent staring out the window playing how the perfect confession would go. Of course it would never happen just like this but a girl can dream. After school was over my friends went off to their other clubs and Gumi and I head to choir. (Teto has track and Neru has tennis)_

_Our choir teacher Kaumi Sensei gave each of us 30 second solo's to sing, I don't know why. He said she wanted us to try new things._

_Everything was the same. Miku showed off as much as she can, Kaito sang than got embarrassed and was comforted by a bunch of 1__st__ year Kaito fan girls, Luka sang quietly and Kaumi Sensei had to tell her to sing louder, Meiko would sing like a drunk to get laughs, Gumi would look down at the floor as she sang and she slurred her words in fear and frustration. I think Len and I were the only people that sang like normal human beings. Piko did too but he would do the Kaito embarrassments thing too and his friend Miki would just tease him and make him more embarrassed._

_After choir got out Kaumi Sensei stopped me._

"_Are you going to compete this year?" he said being familiar with my domination in singing competition in middle school._

"_Not this year, I haft to focus on my work, maybe next year," I said as I walked out._

_After school Piko hangs out behind the building a practices alone (and sometimes for Miki). So that's where I was headed._

_I held the letter tightly behind my back and prepared myself to turn that corner, but when I did I wasn't ready for what I saw._

_Miki and Piko were back there, but they weren't practicing, quite the opposite. They were KISSING._

_This scene made me tear up, which was weird for me. Toy Story 3 didn't make me cry, death didn't make me cry, not a lot of things made me cry. But the love of your life kissing someone else can bring a tears to most people's eyes._

_I tore up the letter and Ran away. I ended up passing Len and the others and he noticed something was wrong._

"_Rin?" he asked going after me._

"_Rin!?" he asked more concerned this time._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said facing him with tears in my eyes._

"_Rin…" he said trying to get closer._

_But instead of taking his affection I turned away and kept running._

_**HONK!**_

_What?_

"_RIN! WATCH OUT!" suddenly I was pushed to the sidewalk and was able to turn around just in time to see my brother get hit by a truck._

_The truck knew what it had done and drove away from the consequences._

"_LEN!" I screamed as I ran to his body out in the street._

_I held him in my arms and he was barely alive._

"_Len! You'll be okay! Miku is calling an ambulance," I said to him as tears fell from my eyes and onto his face._

_He weakly lifted up his hand and whipped away one of my tears._

"_I love you too much to see you cry," he said with his gentle smile._

"_I love you too much to see you cry" I said with a sniffle._

"_It's better that I die than you die," he said._

"_You can't die! I could never live without you!" I said._

"_Same would go for me if you died," he said trying to comfort me, It didn't fucking work._

"_I'm immature, It was time I manned up and did something for my big sis," he said still smiling._

"_Don't die…" was all I could still say._

_He still caressed my cheek, and then he spoke again, his voice horse._

"_I love you Rin," he said._

_I couldn't bring myself to say anything but I tried to smile with him, I could hear the ambulance, and he may still be saved!_

_But by the time they got their Len's hand had already dropped down into a pool of his blood, he eyes closed, his smile faded and his breathing stopped._

_He was dead, and it was my fault._

I was now sobbing un-controllably at the stand, I ducked behind the stand and my mother tried to comfort me but my father stopped her.

"She lost her other half, let her cry dear," he said holding my mom.

Nobody came to comfort me, but that was what I wanted the most.

I than felt the warm embrace of someone, someone familiar, someone with the same worth.

"None of this is your fault."

I surprise I turned around to see Len, I was frozen in shock.

"I will always love you, and I hope you can still live your life," he said with his gentle smile.

"But how will I live half-empty?" I said in tears.

He whipped one of my tears away.

"I love you too much to see you cry," he said still smiling.

I tried to reach out to him but once I touched him he vanished.

I got up and whipped my tears.

"I love you too," I said.

I wished I did turn him into a vampire that day, than maybe he wouldn't have died.

I'll never forget Len, and I can still live my life…

But nothing will ever be the same again

Because I'm half-empty.

**I hope I made all of you cry.**

**Anyway please review!**


End file.
